


decadence

by nuvie



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, post wmtsb3 sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvie/pseuds/nuvie
Summary: He failed to protect the skies. If fate dictated so, then the answer was clear. The world needed to burn.Only then will there be silence.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	decadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea whats up with italics in ao3 but ok .. anyways ive been itching to write FaaSan for awhile now! i think it’s just a really cool ship ...(thank u fanart) so here’s my poor attempt at making it work :’)
> 
> also note tht tags are subject to change at any time
> 
> 2/10 edit: added in a bit more description!

The deciding battle, a self-evident one-sided clash, presumed ready for defeat. Conflict between primarchs and fallen angels raged on for millennia, now upon its final bout.

The truth wasn't far. One power triumphed above all, an omnipotent Astral to give praise, for he had no equal. 

The room was oddly silent.

No, listening closer, it wasn’t silent at all.

The primarch’s heart was pounding in grief. It was a justifiable fear. If he wasn’t who he was today—an iron-willed, reformed primarch—a breakdown would’ve spelled out his death long ago. Yet here he was, a vanguard in the fray.

Only a fool would dare challenge the Astral. And on this fated day, that fool was him.

It was far worse than desperation, fighting here like he already assumed a death wish. But, Sandalphon doesn’t falter. Every single bit of the skies rested within the palm of his hands, a burden solely his for the taking. This was the one promise to go unhindered.

“I see you had enough strength left to push your friends, ship and everything, back to island altitude.”

The Astral’s words echoed throughout the vast corridors, soon accompanied by the Supreme Primarch’s breathless struggle. His remark instilled a strained feeling of tension in the air, mocking the light angel’s inapposite presence.

Sandalphon cursed under his tongue. His skin was burning, bones crushed by the arduous weight of the figure above that lashed out at his ego. Sprawled on the floor in an unsightly position, Sandalphon’s neck rested at a difficult angle. He choked back an incoherent screech after the sword dug deeper into his arm, but no matter how excruciating it was to bear, he’d bite back for the sake of dignity.

For his guiding light, especially, the position of Supreme Primarch wouldn’t be tarnished.

“Used up all the energy in your wings, haven’t you?” Lucilius derided, stomping his heel upon the weakened angel. To make his point, he lifted again and projected his foot back down with intense force. Upon seeing the angel release a heavy cough, the Astral kept an amused grin. “Just shows how much of a spare trash you amount to.”

Through a grunt, a small chuckle snuck its way in. Heavy breathing left the primarch restless. Feeling his pulse quicken, he made a valiant effort to keep a smug expression in check.

Lucilius curiously lifted a brow at this. “In a situation like this, what comes off to you so amusing?”

The Astral’s fingers climbed towards his chin. Peering eyes glared into the burdened angel’s, inspecting every hint of seething resentment. Even deeper, a speckle of determination radiated a fiery will to fight.

Not yet. The fight wasn’t over. The primarch’s head jerked away from the ground, instantly launching up to meet the Astral’s cold gaze.

“Hah. The Singularity is no joke,” Sandalphon responded, quick and unyielding. He was eager at throwing the last of his breath away despite his sluggish movements. “You… won’t win. We’ll protect these skies…!”

An abrupt silence welcomed him. The Astral began pondering, gaze distant as ever, and remained frozen in the tense atmosphere. Sandalphon slightly shivered at this.

“It’s a shame,” Lucilius spoke, retaining a neutral voice. “You’re of no use to me... before and even now.”

The Supreme Primarch quickly hissed through his teeth, feeling dread crawl up the base of his spine. Fingers curled, promptly balling into a shaking fist.

A bad omen was coming. And he hated every moment of tension.

“I suppose with some effort something can be achieved. I can always dispose of you when necessary.”

“Y-You…!” Sandalphon spat out venomously.

The Astral’s leg lifted once more, sending off the injured primarch with a final howl.

“Kindly be put to sleep.”

* * *

He could hear the soothing rain assuage his trepidation, waking to yet another day of falsity and lies. Heavy wind and silence. Like that of a wistful elegy, it accompanied his worries throughout his time here.

He was a kaleidoscope of clashing emotions, where rational always fought with irrational. In this state, it could very well be said that his current feelings were akin to a widow’s sorrowful mourning. Or at least that’s how things should’ve been. In reality, that’s not the case, nor one to be told in the future. He wished that he was crying, mounting the pressure of burning tears, but the answer will always be the same.

This wasn’t the first time. The same calling trekked throughout the months as the primarch recollected old memories.

_ Sandalphon…! _

A voice, loud and spirited, trailing off with the raw display of emotion—despair—that made the primarch ache so heavily. He remembered it being awfully desperate, paining him to the depths of his core.

_ There has to be another way! Please... it doesn’t have to be like this! _

Every plea that followed, every expression that wavered, and every word that uttered—these were all questions of doubt. To answer them, a response came with the angel’s bittersweet smile.

_ I’m doing this because I believe in you, Gran! Please… keep these skies blue. _

All that which he had recalled, he harked back to the pain. The primarch’s voice, too, was just as anguished.

He did, in fact, provide a fair warning. And he had hoped the Singularity respected his earnest request in the end.

Don’t come close, else his sins provide an eternal scathing, leaving cloying promises in its wake.

He smiled sheepishly. The thought was brutal to contemplate, and so Sandalphon directed his mind elsewhere. 

How long had it been since then? Perhaps a few months or so, he’d imagine. Realizing these thoughts kept the primarch somber. So he must, by will, put aside this turmoil.

A tender gaze affixed to the budding coffee trees. Flowering vegetation made its way through the vast greenery, boasting an abundance of tender blossoms in a lush area. A myriad of savory petals decked the floors with vibrant hues, staining the deep brown dirt in lovely shades of red. The sweet aroma remained, keeping the atmosphere garden-fresh. The Supreme Primarch stood his ground in the patch of scruffy blades of grass, faintly reminiscing every bit of the scene.

It was mesmerizing and evoked a sense of serenity, embracing the most tranquil atmosphere he had ever been in for some while. Everything was as calm and peaceful as he crafted it to be, yet for some reason, he felt a stranger to his new abode. Everything was null in his mind, a pit of emptiness despite his best efforts to pull through.

Melancholy, he surmised. He was pretty somber the day before. Sandalphon beamed wryly when he recognized this.

Time was but an indicator of the future now. The past felt more like a figment of his imagination at this point.

He had spent a long time recreating each part of his precious memories, frequenting evocations of spending time in the garden. It began from the arrangement of tables and chairs to every bit of greenery—not a single detail left out. Even the vague scent of walking in was precisely replicated.

“Lucifer… it was like this, wasn’t it?” Sandalphon then shook his head, constricting his eyes for a moment. He shoved a few chairs to the side as he continued sauntering. “No, no… perhaps there were a bit more coffee trees in this corner. I need to remember to fix that right away.”

He admitted he was inapt, a failure when compared to the former, and disheartened those around him with his repulsive existence. After all, his crawling sins spoke for him in their entirety.

This is always how it should’ve been.

The primarch hastily grabbed his chest. He was growing increasingly irritated, sweat drenching him the moment he began halting his footsteps. Now that he’s distanced himself from Lucifer’s sanctuary, he was all but what the former Supreme Primarch wanted him to be. An innocently dark expression soon took to Sandalphon’s features, unveiling the very disguise he’d always put up when in the presence of the first coffee tree. He smiled, not like the fictitious smiles he always upheld, but unholy and without spite.

Desire will always be the catalyst for validation. No matter what he does now or in the future, a far-gone, old past will be eternally rooted. No choice is left to the fallen angel but to continue yearning for recognition. It was always an inherent part of him anyways.

A sudden breeze grazed the primarch’s balance, carrying a towering, menacing presence along with it, and sent the angel into a slightly wobbling manner. Footsteps approached from behind, and quickly Sandalphon’s eyes adjusted as he turned back to glance at the looming figure.

“Again with the coffee, Supreme Primarch?”

He immediately took a stumbling step forward after hearing those words, his ankle quick to incline, and his heel finally situated steadily upon the concrete road after regaining balance. Sandalphon clicked his tongue in annoyance, wincing at the sporadic appearance of debauchery to grace his presence.

The devil himself, of course. That nonchalant voice couldn’t have belonged to anyone else.

Sandalphon’s vision fluttered towards the adjutant, shifting briefly as he observed an emerging grin. It was an immediate, uncomfortable confrontation.

He immediately snorted into his steaming cup of coffee, feeling a twinge of bitterness on the rise. A pity. If not for the sudden intervention, he’d have finished it by now.

“Is there something you need?” the primarch inquired, dread settling over himself.

“Oh.” Belial shrugged, stopping with a bright, condescending smirk. He waved a hand back and forth in gentle motion. “Nothing in particular, I suppose…? Just checking on you is all.”

Sandalphon grumbled with an arising sour expression. Of these days, it was much more than a sharp pang of irritation. He detested seeing the serpent’s face everywhere he went. An uneasy feeling stirred, keeping the primarch disgruntled.

“_You suppose?_” Sandalphon spoke, disbelieving.

“Hey, hey now...” Belial assured, his eyes a glimmer of mirth. An amused expression settled in, a great enthusiasm that baffled the Supreme Primarch. “I’m joking. Yes? Yes. Just here to tell you something and then I’ll be on my way.”

Sandalphon spared a swift, icy-glared glance. “What…?”

“_What? _Oh, please… I assure you that it’s nothing bad.”

Somewhere within, a blood vessel popped. He didn’t look even the slightest convinced. When Belial met his eyes more firmly, it only solidified his assumption.

Sandalphon broke his stare, exhaling a muted sigh.

“Just… get to the point.”

Just the words the snake wanted to hear. The adjutant grinned, satisfied as if prey had suddenly been taken to a mousetrap. 

“Cilius finally called for you...” he confessed, humming lightly in a tiny bout of amusement. An evil glint in his eye sprung up.

It took a good second to finally register the statement, eyes large with sheer surprise.

Sandalphon’s lips popped open while processing the information. The primarch drew breath in sharply, keeping fingers deep within the palm of his hands. Sandalphon’s brows lowered as he took a small step forward. Again. Then again. 

Goodbye to gloomy days. After nights of piling necessity and seeking attention, this was the best stress reliever anyone could ask for.

He had to repeat the thought again. Lucilius requested his presence. After so long.

His voice quivered, but even he knew not whether out of fear or exhilaration. 

The long-lasting reaction engendered Belial’s continuing enjoyment, much to Sandalphon’s disapproval. Funny enough, that response was exactly how the serpent envisioned. The fallen angel held his breath for a moment, dying out in laughter the following second.

For a moment, the Supreme Primarch had forgotten Belial was even standing there. Quickly blinking, the light primarch chagrined.

“Sandy, Sandy… you’re so predictable!” Belial cooed as his eyes brightly lit up. “A mere few days without test runs and you’re already _ soooo _excited!”

Reprehensible. It was no surprise that sinful blabber was all that ever escaped from his lips. 

Sandalphon quickly rolled his eyes, making a show of declining conversation. Every interaction so far today spelled out a huge migraine, much like corroding poison. 

“People like you…” Sandalphon huffed, leaving with a small, perturbed sigh. “Don’t come to greet me just to waste my time.”

“Wasting your time? No, no...” Belial countered dismissively. “Then do explain why you look so pleased.”

Chuckles continued to erupt from the snake. Belial’s tongue playfully poked out, beckoning the primarch’s undivided attention. 

Sandalphon’s frown deepened before he let out a groaning sigh. Formulating thoughts of ways to shoo Belial away would end up as a hobby soon.

He’d really hate if that were the case.

“You’re not amusing me in anyway whatsoever. I hope you know that.”

”Okaaay… but, I’ve had my eyes on Cilius since the beginning,” Belial huffed out with a bout of pout. “I understand if you wanna get down and—”

“_I’m leaving_.”

“Hmm?”

Sandalphon growled. “I’m not repeating myself.”

“Going so soon?” Belial whined, continuing to shrug about. “Oho... kaaay. Can’t be helped with a fellow like you. See you around then.”

The adjutant turned tail, waving a hand back as he made way. Reluctantly, Sandalphon watched him leave, eyes fixated upon Belial until he finally left. As his figure disappeared, the primarch nimbly clicked his tongue.

An intense irritation was bubbling up. But, not over Belial. Never Belial. Admitting defeat to the fallen angel’s antics was the last thing he dreamed of.

“Nonsense…” Sandalphon exhaled out, leaving off with a deep sigh. “Such brazen nonsense he was speaking.”

But there was good news, to say the least. He indeed thought fondly of it.

Sandalphon took pause, gingerly observing his surroundings. His breathing became steady, unperturbed by any disturbances or _especially _any walking nuisances.

“Good grief…” Sandalphon shook his head with some casual dismissal. “I just hope—”

The primarch’s eyes dilated with horror. All of a sudden, his throbbing core felt a pain like no other. He bent forward in quick motion and covered his mouth with two hands, straining to keep the hole shut. 

Pointless. His lungs, as if immediately caught in a vortex of fire, had erupted into a coughing frenzy, never ceasing to stop. Exasperated breaths spoke of his preordained state, and even keeping a rigid stance, fingers tightly pulled in with eyes wide open, there was nothing to do to escape the unavoidable.

Something like this was expected. He knew from the very start that it’d end up this way. It’s just as the Astral had told him. _ Warned him. _

“Haa… no…” the primarch whispered frantically, smiling all the same. “H-He can’t see you like this...!”

Blackened blue blood stained his unfurled hands.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hall, slow and steady with every movement forward. Restraining another bitter sigh, Sandalphon gradually continued along the corridor as he raised his head held up high. His body twitched. Even he had to admit this wasn’t exactly the greatest feeling. It’s disgustingly beneath his dignity. The primarch slowly gulped, squinting his eyes shut for a moment as he took in a deep breath.

Odd. Had he not prepared himself for this very moment? He had done so a few moments ago, but not until all these jumbled thoughts ran amok.

To be so intimidated... was inconceivable. It wasn’t part of his nature to act like this, especially now.

_ This is not the time to be faltering! _Sandalphon yelled out in his thoughts. With that in mind, he began to poise himself.

The head research lab’s door emerged as a dim light leaked out from a tiny crack. Nothing was audible from the open crevice, save for the sound of deep heartbeats that Sandalphon internally emitted. A nervous hand finally reached over to push the tiny gate forward.

“Faa.”

God, if only he could summon enough courage to properly convey his voice.

He meant to talk but instead endeavored to sound. Regardless, it was loud enough to evoke a response of a few bottles moving.

A seemingly empty room greeted the primarch as he took his first step in. Another step forward and finally pairs of eyes locked onto one another. Adjusting the angle of his head ever so carefully sideways, Sandalphon finally noticed the pile of vials resting behind the chair. An odd but bright thought came to mind. His body, already so badly mutilated, could perhaps... could finally—

“I’m over here,” a voice called out rather husky, ringing with many days of sleep-deprivation. “Come to me, Sandalphon.”

He blinked. The primarch froze in place, lowering his gaze as the figure ahead turned to look back.

He had not prepared himself at all for this moment. A clear image imprinted in his mind.

Sandalphon smiled seeing the Astral’s composed posture. The incoming pallid light from outside perfectly slanted upon his face, outlining the Astral’s features from top to bottom.

A glower was the first greeting once the primarch approached.

“What are you, _ daft_?” the voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly. From his chair, Lucilius rose to his feet. “You’re acting meek and then the next day you’ll be all over me. I’m already so preoccupied with my research so I ask that you don’t subject me to your capricious whims.”

He was evidently displeased, a moment away from shutting the lab door.

Silence robbed the primarch of a response. He slowly swallowed. One step into the room and he had not felt so crestfallen—ever. There was suddenly a struggle for him to speak up, attempting to find footing within conversation one way or another.

A deliberate cough emerged from the darkness, abruptly startling the primarch. Fingers tensed up as Sandalphon gazed back into the void with jittery eyes.

“If you came here to just waste my time and—”

Words paused right at that moment. The Astral came to an immediate halt. 

It was a brisk motion as if jolted right out of the shadows and darted across the room in a flash. In one fluid movement, arms swooped around tenderly, most eager to come into contact.

Greedy little eyes. The researcher knew that look all too well.

“I see you have not changed one bit,” Lucilius noted, turning his chair to properly situate the primarch upon himself. His inquisitive gaze continued to study at Sandalphon’s features, top to bottom. “Behavior remains the same, as always...”

Fingers moved across Sandalphon’s hair, massaging back and forth repeatedly. The primarch proceeded in quickly sucking in a breath of air, holding his voice back with an audible gasp. Disheveled parts swayed back and forth across the primarch’s head, covering and uncovering his eyes from one second to the next. Once Lucilius brought up his hand, stopping completely with a wide gaze observing downwards, Sandalphon gently shook his head, bringing his hair back up more tidily.

“Not that I’d imagine there’d be any changes,” the Astral remarked aloud. “I suppose you’re in good condition.”

Sandalphon’s head then stayed within the larger figure’s chest. _ Lucifer’s. _Despite it being a familiar body, somewhat unfamiliar hands were welcoming him. Not that it's a problem.

Small laughter emitted from the primarch’s lips. It was a rather strange feeling that bubbled up. He had longed for this sensation for far, far too long, despite only lacking a few days of touch.

“Good condition?” Sandalphon riposted. “Don’t be so modest.”

“Pardon?” Lucilius raised his tone, casting a curious glance. With no response, he resumed, “Well, then you have an unwarranted tantrum. Whether it’s on purpose or not, your mood swings are unappreciated here.”

Sandalphon laughed sincerely. “I simply can’t find the best way to express myself.”

“That’s your problem then.”

Sandalphon bit his lip, playfully. He had never dropped his grin the moment he dove into his caretaker’s arms. His grip, especially, mounted a force beyond unbreakable.

No one would dare separate him from his newfound guiding light.

“I’m not completed yet, am I? So how would my condition be good?” Sandalphon returned to his question, interrupting the Astral’s analysis.

“Progress and condition are two different things. Do enlighten me about what it is that you're trying to say?”

“I’m saying that’s it’s nonsense.”

“Of what?” Lucilius rebutted expeditiously. “Progress and condition?”

“They’re both in such poor state, would you not agree?” Sandalphon replied briskly. “I’ve gone nowhere since the beginning of this experiment. I don’t know if I’ve changed to… quite meet your expectations.”

“I take you aren’t mocking me, right?” Lucilius responded with a small, pinched frown. “Research is conducted to practice trial-and-error until the best results are found. It seems you lack patience, Sandalphon.”

“D-Do I?” he piped up, his face pale with surprise. For a moment, he stared in disbelief, hands squeezed in tightly. “A grave error on my part, Faa. Forgive me for being hasty.”

“Ha,” he scoffed back. “And I take it that you’ll stop asking such redundant questions?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m not in the mood to be bombarded by such pathetic inquiries.”

Conversing like this was something the primarch had not fully expected. Not on the Astral’s side, but rather the Supreme Primarch himself. He had not anticipated being so pushy regarding his position. Yet, it felt as if it were a task needed to be done, else a void purpose was all that was left of him.

“How much time left until completion?”

“More questions, I see…” Lucilius muttered in an unbothered voice, pensive. He emptied his throat, narrowing his eyes. “Unfortunately I can’t answer that. I don't have any conclusive results yet from the few tests we've done. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Sandalphon’s brows creased, his head slightly turning down in sudden worry. Biting his lip, he forced himself to forget the silly thought.

Still, if he could at least be useful now, it’d mean everything to him.

Before Sandalphon could lift his own head up, the Astral did so in place of him, keeping a wandering hand roaming up the angel’s neck for a brief moment, then pulled his chin up until their gazes locked together. Faa was smiling so radiantly, but it looked more like he just had a devious plan spring to mind. His sudden change in attitude astounded the primarch. Good or bad, Sandalphon doesn’t mind.

“Heavens, look at you and your unashamed being. Such an immoral test subject I must work on day after day. I don’t see why you’re the one complaining here, Lucifer's little discarded pet. You'd best be grateful I'm even spending a second of my precious time on you.”

It was a smug grin. Regardless, it sounded as if the Astral’s remarks were complimenting.

The light primarch scrunched his nose, gently startled all of a sudden. He laughed, ardently awaiting the Astral’s response after he began to speak.

“Faa, you’re too kind…” Sandalphon mused, nearly breaking his calm expression. A red of revelry tinted all over his face. The primarch’s hands went to his chest, his breathing quick in puffing out hysterically. 

A flash of something crossed the Astral’s face, a mix of curiosity and slight disappointment, and lingered as he spoke to respond.

“You’ve always been the forward kind of person, but I don’t remember creating a second Belial,” said Lucilius, his voice firm and brusque. 

The primarch blinked, baffled on the spot. Sandalphon nearly choked at that insult.

“Ah, I’m not flattered by that at all,” he spoke flatly, sounding betrayed. “Is that how you’ve always thought of me, Faa?”

“Get off me,” he barked.

Sandalphon’s fingers were fidgeting. Nonetheless, reluctantly he complied, branching away from the Astral’s body in a letdown.

Lucilius’ eyes broadened, taking notice of the primarch’s patient gaze. Beneath those tender eyes, there was an unfathomable feeling he couldn’t shake off.

“Ah.” His stare aligned with the lamplight when it finally hit him.

Of course he could never forget. Those eyes mirrored the same confidence he’d seen that day.

_ “You’re much more receptive than I thought. I wonder, did Lucifer intentionally do this?” _

_ Belial chuckled darkly. “You seem to be pleased, Cilius.” _

_ “I’m intrigued,” the Astral corrected. He began running through the list one by one. “Def down, attack down, burned, blinded, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, debuff resist lowered, gravitied, delayed, DATA lowered, healing down, and that leaves...” _

_ Lucilius suddenly stopped. Belial doesn’t inquire, as there was no need to elaborate. _

_ “Our little Sandy can only take so many charms,” the adjutant spoke, smiling. “Quite the surreal sensation he’s having, huh? One hundred and four. All of them stacked one after another. And yeah, Sandy’s full attention on you is—” _

_ “You don’t need to repeat to me what I already know.” _

_ “Then we’re ready to get started, yeah?!” Belial exclaimed. _

_ The Astral cinched his brows a bit, giving a cursory glance. _

_ “Dark essence,” Lucilius said, raising his hand. A small shining purple crystal laid on his open palm. “A byproduct of research done by the now dysfunctional Erste Empire. You did well to gather a plethora of samples, Belial.” _

_ “Oh, Cilius~” he whined playfully. “You flatter me too much. I just happened to find a whole lot hidden in the grass during my scouting around Lumacie.” _

_ The Astral’s head bobbed in discomposure. Lucilius emitted an annoyed sigh, redirecting himself back to his topic. _

_ “You.” Lucilius’ voice was low, boasting nonetheless. He glared into the angered primarch’s eyes, relenting the thought of a proper explanation. “I’ll keep this quick. I’ve distilled the contents of this crystal within this syringe. It’s said that dark essence has the power to control primal beasts. Additionally, it can make them go berserk.” _

_ Sandalphon winced, gritting his teeth silently. The hot air was getting to him, but he refused to admit falling victim to the brimstone scorching heat._

_ “How should I restrain you?” Lucilius monologued, arms crossed sternly. “That was the first question since I knew you weren’t going to be compliant in the first place. What would make you… drink?” _

_ To his right, the syringe laid in sight. For the other, a bottle of blackened blood swayed from the Astral’s fingers. _

_ Sandalphon gulped at the latter, gazing up at its mysterious contents. It was a nightly shade of black and blue. Whatever filled the vial reeked of bad vibes, a dark substance that daunted him from questioning. _

_ “An intriguing element, don’t you think? What do you think of my very own blood?” Lucilius belatedly remarked. Upon seeing Sandalphon’s astonished expression, he softened his voice, but that didn’t dull his cold stare. “Quite curious, aren’t you? But I’m not going to elaborate on that.” _

_ Turning around, Lucilius glared back at the adjutant while holding out the syringe for Belial to take. _

_ “Do it.” _

_ He’s aghast but can’t tear his eyes away. As Belial approached, his restrained body aimed to move back against the wall. With no effort, instead he froze right on the spot as each step came closer. The angel could do nothing but await the inevitable. _

_ Sweat drenched him heavily, every moment a painful one. The back of his mind yelled, bombarded by endless thoughts. He swallowed the very words that ended up welling in his throat. _

_ Pride and honor. Dignity. Position. _

_ Supreme Primarch... _

_ The needle stuck out, perilously right by his side. _ _He grasped a facet of the caustic truth. Together, the crew was strong, but he could not allow for another threat to deter them._

_ And the blue skies. Please, anything but the skies... _

_ Sandalphon squeezed his eyes shut. He knew Lucilius had no reason to lie. Likewise even Belial, admittedly, at a time like this. _

_ In reality he felt no numbing pain, but the flaming tension served the same sensibility. Steady and perpetual. _

_ It was a shame he couldn’t combat this feeling. He shook his head, mouth pressed tight. _

_ “I’ll... drink it.” _

_ Belial nudged over at Lucilius, lowering his shoulders. The Astral raised his hand, gesturing the adjutant to halt. _

_ “Oh?” _

_ Lucilius’ tone was sharp, piqued by curiosity regarding the message. _

_ “I… can’t go berserk. I won’t allow that.” _

_ Lucilius brows were drawn at the response. At a loss for words, he began pondering aloud, soft and slow. _

_ “And why is that?” _

_ “I cannot bring destruction to these skies just as I have done in the past. As the Supreme Primarch, I have sworn to keep it safe.” _

_ The Astral felt inclined to mock him right then and there. _

_ “So instead you’ll take this, be subjected to an extreme procedure, only to crumple under the operation?” _

_ Sandalphon audibly grunted, prompting with a shaking head. “You don’t know yet if I can withstand it or simply perish. If the latter, it’s certainly better than becoming a raging primal beast.” _

_ “Hah. That’s what you think, but don’t assume for even one second that your crimes will be forgiven,” Lucilius retorted smoothly. “You speak as if you weren’t the one who caused those cataclysms.” _

_ “N-No, I… didn’t say that. I have never...!” _

_ A shudder shot up the primarch’s spine. Sandalphon flinched, his mouth open but with no sound to occur. At that evidently clear opening, Lucilius found himself unable to hold back. _

_ “Lucifer’s efforts went to waste. What a pity. Is it you, the defective primarch, or rather he himself? Or… both?” _

_ And at that moment, the primarch lost himself to words incited by fury. He felt his pride plummeting, sinking down to a state of degeneracy. _

_ “You can mock me, but don’t you dare badmouth Lucifer…!” he snarled, calling out from the top of his lungs. _

_ Here, in the dark lab, time was not an obstacle. Here, his foreseen fate could not be rattled. _

_ There’s no reversing the turning gears of destiny—Singularity or not, as goes for Supreme Primarch or not. Lucilius knew. That is why he must act now to the best of his abilities. _

_ He simply can't risk another obstacle to thwart him, just like last time. _

_ “Hmph. Toss away the dark essence, Belial,” said Lucilius, quietly pleased. “I see that he’s claiming the forbidden fruit he so frantically avoided.” _

_ The Astral flicked a finger, knocking the cap off the bottle. He brought the small flask over by the light primarch’s lips. _

_ “Drink.” _

_ The Astral began trailing his other hand under Sandalphon’s chin in wonder. Every experiment he’s done ended up appealing to him, but to engross himself to the current Supreme Primarch, he was more than fascinated._

_The primarch gently turned his head, slightly, eyes looking away in doubt._

_"Drink," Lucilius spoke a bit louder._

_ Sandalphon gnashed his teeth, shifting instinctively closer. His eyes were brimming in lethargy, caught in an apathetic consciousness. _

_ Maybe it was the charm that was enticing, leading him easily astray to consume the liquid. Maybe it was the jarring words he refused to hear, that he a protector was only but a facade who brought adversity to others. _

_ The primarch intended to be unphased by this, taking the whole bottle and all, and ingesting a large bulk of it. But he felt weakened, powerless, and unable to initiate himself at all. _

_ Bad thoughts paired with a horribly bad time. Perhaps that is why he had fallen from paradise so quickly. _

_ His body slackened, disoriented and purposeless. _

_ A grave matter on his part. He wished not to jeopardize their safety—the crew’s—and yet… _

“Faa,” Sandalphon spoke, expressing faint melancholy.

_ Black and blue streamed down, dripping from his chin to the great white marble floor. _

_ He was stumbling, gasping for breath, wavering on weakened legs. His lungs were aflame as they protested every single step, wheezing at the sudden intrusion. The primarch’s eyes were as dry as his throat, the mind-breaking feeling hardly long and sustained. By then, he forgot the debuffs were even chaining him down. His hands clawed up in his hair, fingers quivering madly through every strand. His movements grew severely agitated, shaky in their motion._

_ Nonetheless, he was languishing._

_ Then, it came upon him. His eyes widened at the revelation. _

_ Once, he had fallen long ago. Plundered the skies of its security and jeopardized the safety of the kind-hearted skydwellers._

_ Confused scorn marked the injured primarch’s features. No sound emitted from him, yet the picture was clear. Tears welled at the edge, meeting with dark azure blood. Despite succumbing, he trained a glare that flared up with confidence, bolstering unfaltering resolve. _

_ “Don’t you dare underestimate him...” he breathed out slowly, face scrunching in enervation. _

_ Lucilius only grinned, challenging back at the statement. “That pitiful crew is nothing but a stepping stone to the curtain call. Nothing will stop the world’s end.” _

_ Sandalphon bared wide teeth with his final expression of triumph. _

_ If someone can stop him, it’s the Singularity. There’s no room for doubt. _

_ The Astral held a gaze with a frenetic aura to them. “You take a bite of the apple and now bear the consequences.” _

_ Rinse and repeat. Hate the sin and love the sinner, as the saying goes, but Lucilius is quick to digress. _

_ “But the skydwellers will always hate both the sin and sinner, Sandalphon. You will learn that in due time.”_

_The primarch blacked out, and Lucilius, quick to catch the falling angel, wrapped his arms around a delicate figure, carrying the feeble body up into his care._

_Who knows? For eternity, he'd imagine._

The primarch tapped on the Astral’s shoulder. “Faa?”

“It’s nothing. Apologies for the delay.”

Lucilius’ eyes flickered, taking a second to register reality. He hadn't expected spacing out so suddenly, rubbing his eyes briefly.

There was a long moment of silence. Sandalphon momentarily blinked a few, raising a brow in the process. 

“Armor off,” Lucilius commanded, clearing his throat as he returned to his senses. “Specifically all your tops. I’ll be inspecting your wings again.”

The primarch nodded, exchanging a quick glance before proceeding. Fingers reached behind to unclasp the restraints under his hood. The brown top fell first, promptly followed by his white undershirt.

Cold. Freezing air hit the primarch’s skin, sending a tingling feeling down his spine. He quickly wrapped his arms around his chest, endeavoring to gather some warmth. Fingers scrunched together in a laughable attempt to bring in extra heat.

Sandalphon’s eyes visibly softened, body turning around in slow motion. Something, sparking homeliness and comfort, covered his body entirely. 

The primarch gently tilted his head, staring down at the sheet that had abruptly made its way.

“I don’t want you shivering,” Lucilius said, letting the blanket fall. “It’ll be hard for me to make inspections if you keep moving around like that.”

“I…” Sandalphon momentarily paused, keeping still with a tiny smile. “Don’t cover my back?”

“Don’t cover it. I need to look at your wings, you idiot...”

Sandalphon blinked. Right.

The primarch closed his eyes, gently pushing the blanket up with his hands upon his shoulders. A comfy wave of warmth rose, keeping him effusive. Sandalphon lightly beamed, tucking his head further into the cozy heat.

“Huh.”

Hands went around and circled the edges, softly petting feathers along the way. The Astral paced and stared, carrying watchful eyes on the lookout for any seemingly apparent changes. He gently carded his fingers through the under layers, brushing past clumps of pure, angelic white fluffiness.

A shimmering glow glinted in the recesses of the primarch’s eyes. Sandalphon exhaled, clearing his mind out in the tranquil air. The primarch bit his lip in a slight jump of eagerness.

“Indeed, this is my handiwork,” Lucilius noted. He huffed an almost breathy laugh. “Our battle in Etemenanki already proved to me that you had inherited not only the Supreme Primarch’s position, but all of his powers as well. Looking closer now, I can truly confirm that.”

“Did you not confirm that when you took me under your wing?”

“I did,” Lucilius replied. “But I’m checking to see if there are any changes. It seems not… everything how I designed Lucifer to be, well, is now you.”

Nearly on its own, the primarch’s fist clenched.

So many words ached to leave the light primarch’s lips, reaching out to say a conversation that needed to happen. Yet, the words remained enclosed in his mouth.

At that, Lucilius narrowed his gaze in suspicion. He's no fool. “Speak.”

An inexplicable feeling of uneasiness washed over Sandalphon. Needless to say, that wouldn’t stop him from asking for the sake of his curiosity.

“Why… did you not continue with Etemenanki?”

His voice changed in pitch as these few words uttered. It suddenly hooked to a guilty conscience, hoisted up by a growing curiosity.

“Because I simply couldn’t.”

Sandalphon gently flinched. “So you picked me up and fled to the remains of Canaan, piecing together the last of its rubble to create a small hideout. This isn’t like you.”

It’s crudely worded, a tone that showed contempt, but still the gist of it. Not meaning to point it out, it reflected how underestimating the Astral was at the time.

“Then I ask you this,” Lucilius abruptly remarked, “What impression do you have of me?”

His tone came out slightly belligerent. Although an unexpected question, the conclusion the primarch arrived at came quickly. 

“God, I suppose…?”

He was surely offended by that. The Astral frowned, a grimace contorting his face.

“God is but omnipotence given form. That is all.”

“Then did God stop you?” Sandalphon rebuked hurriedly. “What exactly… happened?”

“The Speaker... that damned elliptical rift.” Lucilius’ eyes snapped wide open, although not entirely in anger. “A moment longer and I’d have been banished from this dimension. Completely.”

Sandalphon stared back in incredulity. Disbelief itself was an understatement when matching the situation with someone like the unmatched Astral. 

Given his almighty, invincible qualities, eternal victory seemed inexorable. Yet, the impossibility that Lucilius met with defeat had impressively shattered that.

“So you’re not God,” Sandalphon concluded.

“Of course not...” Lucilius snarled back right away. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Then is the Speaker himself on par with God?”

“I wouldn’t know for sure. If one thing’s in the know, it’s that he and Gods alike are foolish.”

“I-I see...” Sandalphon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. A weight of dread was left in his chest. “And then I come into the equation.”

Lucilius soon glanced back up, gazing upon the primarch’s tranquil expression.

“Am I bait? Someone to lure out the Speaker?” Sandalphon said, opening up his gaze to the same dim light. He reached out with his hand, letting the cold air sink in. “I’ve always wondered about my purpose.”

His lips pursed with soft movement. The primarch’s eyes gently fluttered as he readjusted his attention.

“In regard to you…”

Outside the window was darkness. On the edge of the sky, far into the recesses of the Crimson Horizon, the heavens were but a void of emptiness. The only light that brightly shined was the lamp that Lucilius lit, hitting the Astral’s face in a radiantly defined glow.

His crystal eyes stayed an elegant pair. Upon seeing them, the Supreme Primarch mulled over his thoughts once more.

The sky broke a sudden blue, the luminosity of the sun peaking at the top of his vision. Beyond it, the Astral was hit by all of its light, enrobed in a shining, colorful hue.

“Morning…” Lucilius noted aloud. He glanced out at the window in view.

“Funny. You resemble much like a God to me right now.” Sandalphon began to laugh.

Lucilius simply stared at him. He was detached, seemingly impartial to the statement. At this point, he was more of a curious man than one to argue.

“Sandalphon, what do you revere God to be, I must ask?”

Someone with power, no, someone even greater than that...

“Someone with purpose.”

Lucilius didn’t answer, leveling blue eyes against red.

Sandalphon inclined his head, breaking the exchange. “I apologize if it’s a rather funny answer…”

“No, no... but the irony that I see.” Lucilius let out a deep chuckle. His hand rose to gently pat the back of feathers. “A useless spare ends up to be my final piece as the pinnacle of evolution.” 

A shaky smile appeared on Sandalphon’s face. 

Could he take that as a purpose? His very own, right? The primarch was visibly relieved.

“What’s wrong?” the Astral continued, tilting his head curiously. “Am I not speaking the truth?”

Sandalphon shook his head, bringing his gaze back up contently. “No… you are quite right.”

“Why, aren’t you being rather insincere here? You yourself understand your malicious intent.”

The primarch’s eyes wavered. His gaze was plastered with an expression strenuously insisting confusion.

He was no doubt about it, that he was in fact, doubting.

“The one and only Supreme Primarch tasked with protecting the skies. That’s your purpose. That’s your role handed down upon you.”

A lie. His lie. He had seen through him.

It’s just a title.

“In the end, you really cherish these blue skies, don’t you?”

He never deserved such a name. He didn’t want to think back again. He doesn’t know the answer to this currently.

The Supreme Primarch did not hesitate for even a second to nod. He lowered his head, reducing his posture into diluted form.

After giving his response some thought, Lucilius let out a hefty sigh.

“Sandalphon, you asked if you were bait. Someone to just lure in the enemy, no?”

“I did.”

“Well, I’m simply listening to your request,” Lucilius whispered, gently leaning into the primarch’s ear. “I won’t destroy this worthless, god-forsaken world.”

There was a tense pause.

“You’ll destroy it for me.”

Foreboding. Regardless, the man had spoken of reality. Sandalphon’s fingers curled, each hand tugging at the side of his thighs.

“Allow me to rectify your claim. You’re a guinea pig, and even I must admit a fine one at that.”

Sandalphon barely twitched, puzzled nonetheless. “How… is that any different? In a different term, that’s bait.”

“Bait.”

“Bait,” the light primarch repeated.

“Hmph. Say that I am deceptive enough to use a decoy. Well, it’s certainly a tactic, but I am way above something of that caliber. You could say this is merely entertainment, something of this level...”

“What do you… mean?”

Why did he ask that? Of something he already knew? Of course he knew. How could he not?

“It’s the perfect gift for the skydwellers. Their despicable existence already says it all,” Lucilius continued. “So far delayed, but the inevitable end draws near. I find it rather fitting.”

Every sentence down to the last word burned deep within Sandalphon’s mind. The Astral meant every letter of it. There was no mercy at all.

The words stung harsher than the worst venom to come.

“Radiant Supreme Primarch, one who protects the skies…” Lucilius lightly hummed. “Alas, let his betrayal be engraved into the skydwellers’ minds. A grand mark upon history.”

Sandalphon flushed at the statement, pride bristling as the primarch’s breath was mustering. Sorrowful irony, but that in essence is what he sought. What a cruel world this was.

And that’s just enough reason for him to continue like this, deceiving those who placed their trust in him.

The Supreme Primarch did not bat a single eye. In fact, this was the type of commentary he was expecting. Only Faa was capable of such a twisted tongue.

Sandalphon’s eyes lowered, sadness palpable in his gaze. A misty breath exhaled as the primarch’s body remained motionless in the quiet lab.

“What nonsense…” Sandalphon’s voice came out in a slightly puzzled tone. His fingers twitched restlessly.

“Mmm?” Lucilius curiously sounded out.

“To have done all of this to my core... and all beyond repair... this must be amusing to you, huh?” Sandalphon wistfully murmured, lifting his eyes from his closed hands.

The Astral’s gaze widened upon hearing the sudden remark, slowly opening his mouth.

Instead, Sandalphon spoke ahead first, “To have the Supreme Primarch bend his knees and grovel down… towards someone like you. My past pride and honor have been tarnished.”

“That’s how it works. You lost the moment you decided to oppose me.”

Sandalphon chuckled, keeping the same woeful gaze in sight. “Indeed, that’s how it is. I won’t deny any of it.”

“And look at you now.”

The Supreme Primarch smiled tiredly, giving the researcher a reserved nod. He swallowed, pondering.

“You mention past pride and honor,” Lucilius said abruptly. His voice rippled many volumes of interest. “Then what has become of you now?”

“It’s as I say...” Sandalphon spoke, staring down at his unnerved hands. “It’s all in the past now.”

His eyes are awfully pleading. Desperate.

Lucilius scoffed, finally realizing Sandalphon’s intentions.

“You’re perhaps the most degraded existence I’ve ever seen, and I do mean that quite literally.”

Sandalphon’s face vehemently reddened. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Eyes, nose, lips—all remained still. The primarch’s breath of air grew hasty, aggravated by the tension surrounding himself.

“I wonder what Lucifer would think looking at you now,” the Astral sneered. “What a ruse. You are no solace to him. You are just a depraved angel seeking attention.”

Just like that, the Astral eclipsed the facade with the real truth. All the points were made accurately. If Sandalphon had enough breath to cackle, he would’ve done so this very moment. His chest was roused with exertion, pressing tight as his breathing hastened.

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s fine. It’s fine.”

Lucilius stayed silent in the midst of Sandalphon’s reckless monologue. A stony gaze focused on the primarch, fingers tightly clasping on his shoulder. Following the Astral’s strengthened grip, Sandalphon started speaking faster.

“It’s completely fine. My old purpose was short-lived. But to you, I’m everything, and it’s something you can’t deny. So, it’s quite fine. I’m perfectly content with how I am now.”

The Astral blinked, remaining quiet.

“Faa, do you deny what I’m saying?”

“I don’t,” he simply said, soft in manner. “Turn around, Sandalphon. Let me see your chest.”

He abided by the order, shifting around quickly to face Faa. The angel felt his adrenaline surging once more, his calloused hands tightening their grip upon his thighs.

“Everything can be anything,” Lucilius clarified.

“So, I can be anything you want.”

Lucilius nearly chuckled at the response, certainly content. “Yes. I’ll take that.”

The observations continued successfully. Sandalphon’s wings gently flapped as the Astral began looking left to right upon the exquisite intricacy. Faa exhaled slowly, hearing the sound of his footsteps as he sauntered in circles. Top, bottom, left, and right, but no growth in size was detected. It was a pure, radiant white that undeniably could shine the brightest in the darkest void. No changes even now, but...

“Your core,” Lucilius said, reaching out with his hand. “It’s been encased within my shadow substance. But, you’re only at the beginning of the process.”

“Then…?”

“Save your breath. There’s no need to rush this process anyways.”

The Astral’s hand rested in the center of the primarch’s chest, keeping steady contact. Sandalphon sharply inhaled, peering over at the heart of his body.

And there, the feeling suddenly hit him. The primarch clenched his hands, visibly steeling himself.

“Speaking of your core…” Lucilius branched off. “How have you been holding up? You don’t seem as if you’ve been omitting any strange symptoms lately. But, let’s be on the safe si—”

A great wave of pain cascaded across the primarch’s stomach, leaving him with bent knees on the floor. A look of misery creased his forehead, and quickly Sandalphon looked down at his shivering body with caution.

Black and blue vibrated in his mind. No matter how hard he left a pleading look towards Faa, the pain aching his core refused to alleviate. 

Stunned, although not completely, Lucilius’ turned contemplative, watching the obscene display unfold right in front of his eyes.

At this time? The Astral was baffled, his mouth wide open in awe.

Sucking in a heavy breath, Sandalphon was staggering, keeping two hands on his mouth in preparation. Strained gasps were inevitable once more, but it felt worse than his first breakdown already. The primarch was gasping heavily, detecting his hands becoming increasingly numb soon after.

More importantly, it hurt, both tormenting and well beyond unbearable.

Despite his loud coughing, he could hear a single whisper in the wind. Faa’s lips inched closer by the ear, voice raspy and somewhat alluring. 

“Don’t hold it back. Let it all out.”

The back of his throat gagged. His hands left immediately, his bated breath tightening up, and went to clutch his wheezing chest.

The feeling was almost instantaneous. The pain in his core resonated excruciatingly, almost as if he had been done in by thousands of needles. Worse enough, it was all concentrated in the center. Time to rest wasn’t a given option. He was nearly choking here!

Lightnings of pain ached throughout his body. A single cough let itself out, clear goo following afterward. In the midst of labored breathing, the dark blood overwhelmed by Astral power had leaked out, small bits dripping on to the floor, a grave reminder of deleterious experimentation.

A moment later and the feeling finally stopped.

Sandalphon was ashen-faced, his body throbbing in piercing agony. Faster, blood pulsated loudly against his beating heart. But, not from the pain, from the coughing, and neither the sickening mess that he is now.

He floundered, sputtering words while not knowing what to say, “F-Faa... this is… I…” 

It didn’t hurt. Not as much as the harsh, judging glare the Astral finally gave him.

The primarch eased up his rapid breaths into calm ones, closing his eyes as he slowly regained his posture. He rose back up, glancing back earnestly. There are residual effects—exhaustion and stress. Yet, Sandalphon wasn’t deterred from this. In front of _him_, he couldn’t be.

A dead silence beckoned to the primarch. In a way it was eerie, but to the contrary this feeling all the same served to be reassuring.

“I’m probably more surprised than you are.” Lucilius’ grin became clear. A soft chuckle let itself out. “Ah, so this is it. This is it.”

It was certainly more than he anticipated. The scene that took place emphasized the presence of growth.

The same statement repeated once more. Sandalphon gently furrowed a brow, anxiously gathering his breath.

“This was… unaccounted for.”

“It’s no problem at all,” the Astral reassured. “You shouldn’t be worrying at all.”

“What... do you mean?” Sandalphon asked, squinting one eye in confusion. His breath remained stiff.

Another dead pause in the air. Even if the coughing stopped, black goo was leaking from his mouth. Sandalphon allowed the last push from his throat. His face darkened, moving his arm to wipe off the supplements.

“Actually, don’t tell me.” Sandalphon abruptly blinked, retaining a serene smile. “I already have a feeling of what it is.”

“Do you?” Lucilius asked. He shook his head afterward. “It doesn’t matter. I was planning to make your dosage levels higher at some point.”

“I...”

His hands were speckled with blood, gooey and flowing, debauched in its implication. 

His voice was trailing out, becoming part of a whisper in the atmosphere. A tranquil silence took to Sandalphon’s words and in the end he could not piece his thoughts together.

He had known for too long, but perhaps was leading himself astray from the answer. For what reason, though? There was no need to fear the Astral. In fact, he had agreed to this to some extent. 

A guilty twinge riled up. He trusted Faa. There was no doubt about it. 

Correction—time and time again, he reminded himself to place his trust onto him.

“I’ll spell it out for you anyways,” Lucilius spoke, raising a hand to the primarch’s chin. “I’m sure you’ll be quite happy hearing this, seeing how you adorn me.”

Sandalphon’s eyes glittered as his wings shuffled closer to his back. A silent reply called for the Astral’s continuation of speech.

“You witnessed my own display during our last fight. That’s what you’re getting out of this. Nothing less, and nothing more.”

Sandalphon beamed lightly, attached with a bit of melancholy. His wings folded in, hiding. “Yes.”

Lucilius contorted his gaze, closely inspecting at the primarch’s expression. After surveying for a while, he let out a hefty sigh.

“As long as you are up for the task, then I’ll provide it. That is why I sought you out for this purpose.”

When _ purpose _ rang, Sandalphon’s ears perked up. A soft giggle escaped his lips.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” he responded eagerly, his voice carrying off in a soft tone.

No mistake was being made here. He had committed to everything long ago. The decision was very well made.

“Fallen from grace, no?” Lucilius inquired.

Sandalphon nodded zealously. “Yes.”

“It appears you have done so already, long before you came under my care. Once again, I repeat, that anyone with eyes can see the blatant deceit that lies beneath your skin.”

The words stung like a bit of poison, but they were deep as truth could be.

“Destructive impulses run through your veins. Sins can never be washed away, you spare. This is the truth that I’m speaking, Sandalphon.”

His stomach painfully twisted. Why… was he thinking of Gran at a time like this?

He truly despised moments like these. For being weak, his title was nothing but a name on a plaque.

“The crew would say otherwise,” the primarch replied tentatively.

Ah, but hadn’t he known for so long? His time with the skydwellers was short-lived for good reason. There was no way to redeem his crimes in the first place. Why did it even matter at this point?

“But you’re… right.”

White wings sprouted completely from the base of the primarch’s back, cascading feathers across the room. The Supreme Primarch’s display of so-called justice all ended here. Today.

Lucifer’s last wishes wouldn’t do. Not with an angel like Sandalphon himself. 

He had done nothing to deserve the love of the skies.

And to a perfect being as Lucifer, he never bore semblance to the _true _ Supreme Primarch. He was a fool to even think of comparing himself to someone out of his league.

It didn’t feel right to begin with. Exalting the Supreme Primarch, a grand position bestowed upon him by one acclaimed for better never suited his true feelings. How could he call himself the Supreme Primarch in the face of all his past misdeeds?

In front of Lucifer?

The answer will always be the same. No matter what position he assumes, he can’t change what he truly is.

All of his actions since upon this world were abhorrent, everything repugnantly selfish.

He failed to protect the skies. If fate dictated so, then the answer became clear. The world needed to burn.

Only then will there be silence.

“I always lacked purpose. It upset me... made me feel inferior. Then Lucifer gave me a new role, one that I was unable to uphold.”

_ Useful_. This was the one word that had stuck with him for all those millennia.

“Absolutely pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You don’t have to be. The decision was always yours to make from the start.” 

Darkened eyes beckoned to the Astral, relinquishing the blight of thought. Sandalphon smiled. There was no need to grow weary thinking about it anymore. 

The Astral researcher’s gaze only seemed to thicken, his hand dangling a bottle from above the yearning angel. “Drink away, Sandalphon.”

This was his choice, a path soon to be dyed in decaying bloodshed, a reminder of death from millennia ago. What did it matter to do good now? His hollowness was always masked by a pretense of only recently having obtained purpose—protecting the skies.

He beamed at his epiphany. At his mistake. He already attained purpose, past 2000 years.

The one Lucifer handed down to him was fake.

All along, the cataclysms were a pointer to his true motives. Someone coaxed him into destruction long ago, back during The War. Perpetual gratitude should be reserved for the one who heeded to the devastated primarch’s real desires, real face, real _purpose_...

He did not even recall Lucifer’s face as he took to the flask. Nothing at all. Only he, the man who called his name in the present, and embedded the very image within his mind.

Droplets of goo surfaced his lips, trickling. When he licked the tiny bits away, he wasn’t satiated enough to sit still. The growing famine inside him raged on, embracing a hunger beyond intoxicating.

Sandalphon wasn't angry towards the former Supreme Primarch, nor would he ever be. The shining light that everyone looked up to was no facade at all. The spare angel himself was the failure here, unable to take the weight of a single promise. The fault was his for following a hopeless dream.

That's why taking he’s taking his leave, running away from those who mistakenly placed heavy expectations on him.

His body felt slightly weird with the contents circulating inside him, but his wings didn’t resist. Having become the apex of calamity, he embodied more than just his sins. With the Astral’s guidance, he was burdened with a great task.

The End.

Ah, truly he was driven to the brink of madness, feeling a swell of instability growing rapidly. It wasn’t a mistake. It was his sworn purpose that he now conclusively validated. Validation forever remained a cornerstone of his purpose. Without it, he was simply a puppet with no role to play.

The soft, chilling voice in his head repeated.

_Drink._

It’s a waste of energy to contemplate, blood trickling on the side of his face. The liquid ran downward, lovingly caressing his skin on the way down to the crystal floor. His eyes stayed a tender red, elegantly blinking in its execution.

He should not _care _to understand. It’s a small price to pay when finally given all the love he deserved. He accomplished nothing of importance to begin with. Lucifer’s death was indirectly caused by him, to boot. He had only brought more pain on top of the cataclysms, serving to be a monotonous existence that failed in aiding the skydwellers. An angel so twisted and corrupted cannot be helped and is beyond the point of saving. That’s a fact he deemed to be true. So, no one can blame him for being submissive.

The rot within the primarch bloomed, giving form to the wide smile painted on his once void of expression face. In his body, heart, and soul, the boundaries which once chained him down could now be overstepped. Disregarded, like its futile existence really is.

Nothing is holding back this angel, free from forgotten promises and broken dreams, at all.

As Lucilius continued to observe, he cocked his head in inquisition, remaining pleased with an expression of deep enthusiasm. For the first time, he smiled as if victory would now forever remain in the palm of his hand.

“Sandalphon, you play an indispensable role. Especially now that you are the Supreme Primarch, taken under my wing no less, everything has changed. The world revolves not only on the Singularity.”

His statement sunk in, eyes shadowed and sinister. His belief in Sandalphon was like a shot of adrenaline, something that the angel relished in.

“Lucifer and I, although tightly-knit in familiarity, we unfortunately did not share the same views.”

Lucilius grinned, and Sandalphon continued beaming brightly, delighted.

“Blackened wings would suit you much better, don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” Sandalphon acknowledged, eyes hazy, happy, and long gone beyond desperate.

The only thing that saddened him was the possibility that they blend in with this mundane world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jan 1 deadlines killing me but here i am writing another fic oh god. but tbf this has been a draft for like four months so might as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
